


A Change of Heart

by mylifeiskara



Series: Chopped Fics [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Body Swap, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeiskara/pseuds/mylifeiskara
Summary: When Clarke’s mother informed her she’d be spending her summer in England’s newest seaside resort, she did not expect such an eventful trip. She was only sent to see if they actually posed a threat to her family’s resort in Brighton. She did not at all expect to make an enemy of the architect’s nephew. But when an unusual situation arises, Clarke and Mr. Blake must learn to work together, no matter how much they dislike each other.Or, a loose Sanditon AU, Written for Chopped 3.0 Round 1THIS FIC WON:1st Place Best Overall1st Place Theme3rd Place Body Swap Trope2nd Place Competing Businesses Trope3rd Place Meet Ugly Trope1st Place Tie First Kiss Trope1st Place Best Dialogue
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Chopped Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843351
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58
Collections: Chopped 3.0 Round 1





	A Change of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my submission for Chopped 3.0 Round 1. The theme is historical and the tropes are:  
> 1) Body Swap  
> 2) Competing "businesses"  
> 3) First Kiss  
> 4) Meet Ugly
> 
> When I first watched Sanditon, I was struck by how much Sidney and Charlotte's dynamic reminded me of Bellamy and Clarke, so this is my fun spin on that. Hope you enjoy!

It could be said that Clarke Griffin was one of the prettiest young ladies in all of London. One might wonder how after three consecutive seasons since she’d been out she had not found a suitable husband. Those in the know knew that Miss Griffin held a reputation for having quite a loud mouth, a reputation that followed her both in London and in Brighton, the finest seaside resort town in all of England. Much to her mother’s dismay, even the fact that the Griffin family owned much of the town of Brighton was not enough to sway young suitors who got to know Clarke. Mrs. Griffin was at her wit’s end, unsure of how she would succeed in marrying off her only daughter.

An interesting opportunity presented itself one day in early May. Clarke spent her afternoon in the parlor reading, as she did most afternoons in London when there was no one to take tea with or no house calls to pay. Her mother entered, a letter in her outstretched hand. Clarke looked up from her book and eyed her mother cautiously.

“I’ve had a letter,” Mrs. Griffin said.

“So I can see,” Clarke said with a frown before turning back to her book.

Mrs. Griffin continued anyway, eager to share her news. “I’ve had a letter from my dear friend Mrs. Cartwig. She writes to inform me that she has heard talk of a place called Sanditon that means to be a new seaside resort destination.”

Clarke closed her book, confused by her mother’s excitement. “Is that not bad news? Wouldn’t that mean more competition for Brighton?”

“I have a plan. You’re going to spend the summer there.”

“What on earth for?”

“Clarke, you know very well the men here and in Brighton are not interested in you. I’ve tried to teach you to tread lightly and to hold your tongue, but that’s always seemed to be an issue for you.”

“If men are not told to hold their tongues, why should I hold mine?” Clarke wondered aloud.

“It is not the behavior of a lady.”

“Lest we forget I am not actually a lady, mother.”

Mrs. Griffin frowned. “Clarke, you are twenty-one years old. It is high time you found a husband. If this resort town is as new as it seems, there will be an entire group of people there who do not know you. You can use it to your advantage. Both to find a suitor and to see if this Sanditon place really poses a threat to taking Brighton’s title as the best seaside resort in England.”

“But what if I don’t want to go?”

“I did not mean to make it sound as though you had a choice.”

“Mother—”

“Clarke. I’ve already written an acquaintance who lives nearby. She’ll find you a place to stay.”

And with that Clarke’s mother left the parlor. Once Clarke knew she was out of earshot, she let out a groan and mourned her chance at a normal summer. She was not in the least bit interested in finding a husband, especially in a town that she had never heard of until minutes ago.

But it was settled. Her mother’s acquaintance found her lodging for the summer with no less than the architect of the town. Once he caught wind of a darling of London society wanting to make a visit, he immediately offered her a place to stay in his own home. Mrs. Griffin was thrilled, and Clarke was filled with an absolute sense of dread.

Within the fortnight of hearing back from her host, Clarke began the journey to Sanditon. She gazed out the window of her carriage as they neared it, crossing over vast and rocky hills that overlooked the pale sea. As much as she hated to admit, it was a beautiful sight. Her mother wouldn’t be happy to hear about that. She had instructions to write often with any information she learned, and Mrs. Griffin was sure to be waiting Clarke’s arrival with bated breath.

After what felt like an eternity, Clarke’s carriage finally arrived in Sanditon. It was quaint, smaller than Brighton. It wasn’t fully built up yet, but what was there did have a certain charm to it. The few people she saw on the road were workers. Had her mother really sentenced her to a summer in an unfinished town? How would she pass the time?

The carriage came to a stop in front of one of the grander buildings, and Clarke assumed this must be where she would be staying. A man with a friendly face and neatly-trimmed beard waited by the door to greet her. The coachman opened the door for Clarke, and the man stepped forward to help her out.

“Miss Griffin, it is so lovely to meet you at last!” he said with a bow. “My name is Marcus Kane, and I am delighted that you’ve come to stay in Sanditon.”

Clarke curtsied. “Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Kane. From what I’ve seen so far, the town is lovely.”

“Thank you very much. It is a real labor of love, and I hope you’ll have a most pleasant visit this summer.”

“I most definitely hope so.” Clarke suppressed an eye roll. She hoped this man wouldn’t grovel at her feet all summer. The thought of it sounded frightfully unpleasant.

“My butler will see to your belongings. For now let me show you to your room.” He gestured for her to head inside and she lifted her skirt as she took the steps into the house.

Clarke took a moment to admire the foyer. It was simple in decoration, something her mother would hate, but that just made Clarke like it more. A small table stood by the door, presumably for letters. Above the table was a portrait of a handsome young man. His dark hair was an untamed mess of curls on his head and his austere expression nearly sent a chill down Clarke’s spine.

Mr. Kane stepped forward to admire the portrait as well.

“Beautiful, isn’t it? It’s a likeness of my nephew, Bellamy. He’s been a great help in getting Sanditon up and running. He splits his time between here and London. He’ll be back just before the opening ball.”

Clarke perked up at the mention of a ball. She loved any chance for dancing. Perhaps this summer would not be a waste after all.

Mr. Kane showed Clarke to her room and gave her a moment alone to get settled before tea. It was smaller than she was used to, but still lovely. She sat down at the desk and began to pen a letter to her mother. She didn’t have much to report, but she knew Mrs. Griffin would be eagerly awaiting an update.

She was so engrossed in her writing that she did not at first notice the girl standing in the doorway. When she did look up, she couldn’t help but jump, startled by the new girl’s presence. Clarke put down her writing and stood to give her a proper greeting.

“Hello,” Clarke said with a curtsy. “My name is Clarke Griffin.”

The other girl curtsied. She looked only a year or two younger than Clarke. Her dark hair was swept back in a simple braid.

“Pleased to meet you, Miss Griffin. I’m Octavia Blake.”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Blake.”

“The tea is ready. I was coming to fetch you.”

“Thank you.”

She followed Octavia out of her room.

“Do you live here also?” Clarke asked.

“Only during the summer. My brother wants to be free of caring for me, it would seem. So I’m to stay here with our uncle,” Miss Blake answered, a bite to her tone.

Clarke didn’t have a chance to respond as the younger girl led them into the sitting room, where Mr. Kane was waiting for them. Tea was spent discussing Clarke’s journey and making plans for a trip to the sea as soon as possible. If they were to show Clarke a proper Sanditon welcome, they must take her seabathing. Clarke enjoyed learning about what Sanditon had to offer from the mastermind himself, and Miss Blake, though prickly about her brother, seemed a nice girl.

Clarke’s first week at Sanditon was more than she could have hoped for. Sanditon was much nicer than she expected it to be, and she enjoyed the company she kept. She and Miss Blake (who almost immediately after meeting her insisted that Clarke please call her Octavia) became fast friends, and spent most days together, whether they walked about the town, went seabathing, or just sat in Mr. Kane’s house and read. Clarke also made the acquaintance of another young lady in town for the summer, Miss Raven Reyes. She was staying with her aunt, who was the wealthy benefactor of the town.

Clarke was on her way into town to post the letter she had been working on all week to update her mother. She took the long route, traipsing across the scenic cliffs lost in thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by a carriage barreling down the road at an almost ridiculous speed. Clarke jumped out of the way just in time, letting out a huff of frustration when she noticed the mud that the carriage tracked onto her skirts. If her mother were here, she’d find some way to blame the incident on Clarke’s clumsiness, but Clarke knew who was to blame. She continued into town to post her letter.

When Clarke arrived back at Mr. Kane’s house, she came to an abrupt stop, noticing the same carriage that almost ran her over sitting out front. She frowned as she approached. Perhaps she was mistaken. Plenty of people could have a carriage that looked like this. She brushed the thought off and made her way back inside.

Once inside she followed the voices to the sitting room. She found Mr. Kane sitting with two young men; one she had never seen before, but the other she immediately recognized as the subject of the portrait in the foyer. They all stood as she entered.

“Ah, Miss Griffin,” Mr. Kane began. “I take it you had a nice walk into town?”

“It was perfectly fine,” Clarke managed with a smile.

“Allow me to introduce you to my nephew, Bellamy Blake, and his friend Lord John Murphy. They’re in town for the opening ball. Gentleman, this is Miss Clarke Griffin.”

The two young men bowed to her, and Clarke curtsied in return.

“Lord Murphy. Mr. Blake.”

“Miss Griffin is residing in Sanditon for the summer. We’re delighted to have her here,” Mr. Kane continued. “Now if you’ll all excuse me for a moment, I’m going to check on the tea.”

Mr. Kane exited the sitting room, leaving Clarke alone with her two new companions. Lord Murphy spoke up first.

“How are you finding Sanditon, Miss Griffin?”

“I find it very lovely,” she answered truthfully. “It’s been a pleasant trip so far.”

Though she was answering Lord Murphy, she couldn’t help but look at Mr. Blake, who was eyeing her curiously. His face was set with a frown, and Clarke thought to herself he’d be much more handsome if he smiled.

“How long will you both be in Sanditon?” Clarke continued.

“Just until the ball is over with,” Mr. Blake said curtly. “We have things to attend to in London. Pardon my asking, but have we met before?”

“I do not believe so, no. Unless you would count almost running me over with your carriage on your way here.”

Clarke stood awaiting her apology while recognition flooded his face.

“Oh, that was you? My apologies, Miss Griffin, but I was not aware of the new rule where pedestrians could take up the whole road.”

Clarke was taken aback by Mr. Blake’s response. She promised her mother she’d hold her tongue, but she had to fight her corner on this.

“And I was not aware, Mr. Blake, that carriages could go at such speeds as yours. It’s a wonder I was able to get out of the way at all.”

“Not completely it seems, since your skirts don’t seem to have made it out unscathed.”

Clarke felt her blood boil as she looked down at the mud Mr. Blake’s carriage had tracked on her skirts. How dare he point it out when he was the cause of it! She opened her mouth to say something more, but Mr. Kane returned at that exact moment, the housekeeper following behind with the tea.

She spent the rest of Lord Murphy and Mr. Blake’s visit wondering what she did to deserve this. She had so been enjoying her time in Sanditon until today. She wished Octavia were at home, but she had agreed to take tea with Miss Reyes and would not be back until after their visitors were gone. Octavia’s disdain for her brother began to make sense to Clarke. He spent most of the tea ignoring her completely, only engaging with his uncle. Luckily, Lord Murphy was polite enough to try and include Clarke in the conversation, but there wasn’t much to add.

Clarke let out a breath when Lord Murphy and Mr. Blake finally left, hoping to get settled at the hotel they were staying at. She retired to her room and changed out of her soiled clothes. If only she had been back a few minutes earlier, she might have had time to change before tea, and any unpleasant remarks about her appearance would have been skipped over.

Octavia returned home not long after, and she seemed to be in as much of a foul mood as Clarke.

“I did not know my brother was coming today,” Octavia said as she sat down in the chair next to Clarke’s bed. “I ran into him on my way back from tea.”

“Well be lucky you missed him here. Our tea was not pleasant in the least. I see why you don’t like him. He was terribly rude.”

“He thinks so highly of himself because our uncle relies on him so heavily, but he cannot bear to stay a moment longer than he must here and does all his business in London. In reality he thinks all of this is beneath him.”

Clarke felt for Octavia. “I think I know a bit of how you’re feeling. I think my mother sent me off for a summer away because she was tired of having a disappointment for a daughter.”

Octavia put her hand on top of Clarke’s. Clarke turned to her new friend and smiled, glad that they had each other in all of this.

“You are not a disappointment,” Octavia said. “Especially not to me. In fact, I’d say gaining you as my friend is the best thing to come out of this summer, and it’s only just begun. My brother will be gone in a week. And he’ll only be back a few more times. Our uncle asks him to bring all his fashionable friends to our events to help spread the word about this place.”

“Well, at least there’s a silver lining to all of this,” Clarke agreed.

The week leading up to the ball, Clarke saw Mr. Blake at least once a day. He was a frequent visitor, coming by to help Mr. Kane with business matters. He wouldn’t always stay long, but even when he wasn’t at the house, Clarke would run into him on her way to and from town when she went on errands. There was no escaping him, and he always greeted her with that smug smile of his. Like he knew a dark secret of hers that he was holding onto for a special occasion. Needless to say, Mr. Blake’s departure could not come soon enough.

No matter her feelings about Mr. Blake, Clarke would not let his presence damper her excitement for the opening ball. It was all Mr. Kane talked about. He said the summer would not officially be able to begin until the ball. Clarke loved any opportunity to dance. Even Octavia was excited, and it was hard for her to get excited about much with her brother in town. Clarke and Octavia even went on a specific outing and bought new shoes just for the occasion.

Clarke was glad her mother convinced her to bring along some of her nicer gowns. She didn’t think she’d have an excuse to wear them, but now there was a reason. Anticipation coursed through her veins as the maid helped her into her favorite pale pink dress. Her mother found it to be too plain, which is exactly what made it her favorite. It was simple, and she dressed it up with a gold necklace.

Octavia was waiting for Clarke outside her door. She looked radiant in a baby blue gown, and her hair was pulled back in a more intricate style than normal, complete with a few flowers. They descended the stairs together, where Mr. Kane was waiting to walk with them to the hall.

“Splendid! Are we all in order?” he asked once they reached the bottom of the stairs.

The hall where the ball was held was probably the nicest building in Sanditon. It had high ceilings and was lit with chandeliers throughout. Clarke could almost pretend for a moment that she was back in London for the summer. Everyone was dressed in their finest looks, and it was clear they were all excited about the evening. Not even seeing Mr. Blake enter the ballroom could put a damper on her excitement.

Clarke danced with Lord Murphy for the first two dances. He was a surprisingly good conversationalist and loved to make jokes. Clarke didn’t understand how he came to be friends with someone as ill-tempered as Mr. Blake.

As the evening went on, Clarke found herself in need of a break, and decided to stand to the side for a few dances. She scanned the room for her few acquaintances. She watched as Lord Murphy danced with Miss Reyes. Lord Murphy seemed enthralled in getting to know his dance partner, while Miss Reyes looked like she would rather be anywhere else. Octavia danced with one of the workers. They were both laughing, probably at something Octavia said. Mr. Kane was gesturing wildly as he spoke to another guest, no doubt about the wonders of seabathing. Clarke was so lost in thought that she did not immediately notice her companion come stand next to her. She turned her head to see Mr. Blake and did her best to suppress an eyeroll. She would not allow him to ruin her evening.

He greeted her with a stiff nod. “Miss Griffin.”

“Mr. Blake,” she said.

“You do not wish to dance?”

“I do enjoy dancing, but I love to observe people as well.”

Clarke was only slightly taken aback at how friendly this conversation with Mr. Blake seemed. She had almost written him off as someone who hadn’t a pleasant bone in his body. But perhaps she was mistaken.

“And what have you observed so far about the people of Sanditon?” Mr. Blake inquired after a moment of silence.

“You do not have to make nice with me, Mr. Blake. It’s kind that you’ve asked after what I’m thinking, but I know you do not actually want to hear it.”

“Perhaps I do. Indulge me, Miss Griffin.”

Clarke looked at his face and saw that he was serious. Though she could not see what would be gained from knowing or not.

“I have observed that this place is nothing like I thought it would be,” she began. “I admit I did not expect much of it here, but each day I am taken by surprise with how much everything agrees with me.”

“And is that what you’ll be writing home to your mother?” Mr. Blake asked.

Clarke turned to him, eyes wide. “I beg your pardon?”

“There’s no need to play coy with me, Miss Griffin. I know why you’re really here.”

“I do not understand, Mr. Blake.”

“Are you not Miss Clarke Griffin, of the Brighton Griffins?”

“I—”

“I knew there was a reason you looked familiar, and not just from when I saw you on the road. I have seen you at some ballrooms in London, and I recognized your name, though I could not immediately place it. Your mother no doubt heard of my uncle’s business venture and wanted someone to make her privy to all of his secrets.”

“Mr. Blake, you have me mistaken,” Clarke began, but he cut her off.

“You will let me finish!” His hard expression almost made Clarke tremble, but she would not back down in this man’s presence.

“You have proven to me, Miss Griffin, that you are exactly as I would have pictured you. A spoiled, rich, vain girl who only deigns to grace us with her presence because she is doing her mother’s bidding. And no doubt you are also here to find a wealthy husband who knows nothing of the rumors of your temper that have swept through your other circles. You might be too proud to admit that I am right, but I know who you are, and I will not allow you to bring my family to ruin.”

Clarke took a breath, making sure to keep her voice even. They were still in public, and she would rather not cause a scene. “If you are so sure that is my motive, then why have you not said anything to Mr. Kane? And if you really cared about your family, then you would not pawn your little sister off on your uncle for an entire summer so you can galavant around London doing God knows what!”

“What I do for my sister is for her own good, and is of no consequence to you. I see she has poisoned your view of me, though I do not care what you think. You should learn to keep your nose out of business that does not concern you.”

“And I should say the same thing about you, Mr. Blake. You think you know everything, when in fact you know nothing. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve had enough of the third degree.”

With that, Clarke walked away from Mr. Blake. She waited until she had left the ballroom to let her anger get the better of her. The nerve of that man! He seemed hellbent on discovering who she was, but it made her even angrier that he was correct. But what Mr. Blake did not know, is that in spite of her original motives for coming to Sanditon, Clarke had quickly come to love the place. She was fond of Mr. Kane and Octavia, and would never feed her mother information that could harm them or this business venture in any way.

And if Mr. Blake really knew the rumors circling London, he’d know that Clarke could not care less about finding a husband. And men like him were the exact reason for this. Why should she allow someone to encroach upon her freedom? It was not as though she needed the money that a marriage could afford her. She had enough of that on her own, and saw no other advantage in marrying. And for him to presume that this was a stain on her character somehow made her even more disgusted. To think she almost decided that he was not as terrible as she previously thought.

Clarke stormed back into Mr. Kane’s house, thoroughly upset with how her night had turned out. She had hoped Mr. Blake would not ruin the ball for her, but he had done so anyway. All she wanted to do was sleep. She was glad that she’d be rid of him soon, since he and Lord Murphy would be away to London in the morning. Good riddance.

**____________________**

Clarke was not sure how long she slept, but it seemed later than usual when she awoke. She had a splitting headache, though she only had one glass of wine the night before. She thought that she was used to her new room after a few weeks there, but she had to take a moment to remember where she was. When she fully opened her eyes and looked around, she realized this was not her room at Mr. Kane’s house at all. In fact, she had no idea where she was.

She lifted herself up onto her elbows to better take in her surroundings. Her body felt different, heavier. She looked down, expecting to find her white nightgown that normally covered her pale skin, but instead she found there was nothing on her top half at all. She frowned, noting that her skin was not pale, but tan. Clarke sat up completely, lifting her arms to take in that they had changed, too. Why was she looking down to find a man’s body, and not her own? She hopped out of bed, and was met with herself in the mirror. Only it was not who she usually found staring back at her, but Mr. Blake.

Clarke screamed, though it did not sound like her normal scream. She had no idea what was happening. She heard footsteps and a knock on the door.

“Bellamy?” the voice from behind the door called. It was Lord Murphy. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Clarke said, as she scrambled to the door. She opened it to find Mr. Blake’s friend, eyeing her with a confused look on his face.

“Why are you not dressed? You were in such a hurry to leave last night, I did not expect you to sleep in.”

“I had a bit too much to drink last night,” Clarke answered, trying to imitate Mr. Blake’s affected manner.

Lord Murphy laughed. “Trust me, I am well aware of that. With all your ranting and raving about Miss Griffin on the way home. She seems nice enough, I cannot understand why you don’t like her.”

“Lord— that is, John. Would you mind terribly if we delayed our departure? I must check in with my uncle before I go. He might need another favor.”

Lord Murphy nodded. “Suit yourself. I might have one last stroll around town, then. Perhaps call on Miss Reyes.”

“Good luck with that,” Clarke mumbled under her breath.

“What did you say?”

“I said have a nice time!” And with that, she closed the door in Lord Murphy’s face.

Clarke did not know what to do. Of all the things she thought might happen to her that summer, waking up in the body of the man she despised more than anyone else was not on the list. She hastened to dress herself and made her way out of the hotel and to Mr. Kane’s house. She had to figure out what was going on. She just hoped that if she was in Mr. Blake’s body that her suspicions were correct and he was in hers.

Clarke was not worried about imitating Mr. Blake. She had taken notice of the way he held himself over the week that he’d been in town, and she felt she could copy it without much trouble. She walked through town on her way to Mr. Kane’s house, politely nodding her head or tipping her hat to any passersby. Thankfully nobody stopped to engage Mr. Blake in conversation, so Clarke had a moment to prepare herself before she had to speak to anyone again.

“Bellamy!” Mr. Kane greeted her as she stepped into the foyer. “I was not expecting you this morning. Are you not going back to London?”

“I just came to say goodbye,” Clarke said.

“You would not have to say goodbye if you would just stay longer. But I know you are a busy man. Would you like to speak with Octavia? I can fetch her.”

“Might I have a word with Miss Griffin?”

Mr. Kane frowned. Of course it seemed like an odd request, seeing as she and Mr. Blake had never exchanged a polite word.

“Miss Griffin?”

“Yes,” Clarke continued. “Lord Murphy asked after her, but he was too shy to come himself.”

“I cannot say that shy is a word I would ever have used to describe Lord Murphy.”

“When it comes to matters of the heart, even the boldest of people can become shy.”

Mr. Kane nodded. “I believe she’s just come downstairs. You’ll find her in the sitting room.”

Clarke took off her hat and stepped further into the house. She entered the sitting room to find herself—or Mr. Blake, rather— pacing by the bookshelf. He turned when he heard footsteps. For a moment relief washed over his face, but it was immediately replaced with a frown as he remembered their situation.

“Miss Griffin,” he mumbled.

“Mr. Blake,” Clarke answered.

It was odd for Clarke to see what she looked like to other people as she stared at Mr. Blake. He had put on her simplest frock and pulled her hair back surprisingly well, but she could tell he was uncomfortable. She probably looked the same way in his body.

“This is an interesting predicament that we find ourselves in,” Mr. Blake continued.

“Indeed.”

“I need to get back in my body. I had not planned to stay in Sanditon past today, and I have business to attend to in London.”

“Mr. Blake, you cannot leave!”

“My life is not in Sanditon, Miss Griffin! As much as I help my uncle where I can, I am involved with other matters that have nothing to do with this place.”

“But seeing as I am in your body, if you have to leave, then I am the one who must go!” Clarke reminded him.

Mr. Blake huffed in frustration and began pacing the room again.

Clarke continued to speak when he said nothing. “Look. We do not like each other. That much is clear. We do not have to be friends, but we at least have to get along well enough to work together and sort this out. We have no idea how long we’ll be like this, and though I hope this is only temporary, we have to have a plan.”

“You’re right,” Mr. Blake said with a sigh.

Clarke nodded and played with the brim of her top hat. “Now I obviously cannot go to London for you. I’m worried enough about making a fool of myself here. But could you send Lord Murphy on your business instead?”

Mr. Blake nodded, then went to the desk in the corner and pulled out a piece of paper. He scrawled a quick note, then folded it and handed it to Clarke.

“That note should explain everything to Lord Murphy,” Mr. Blake said. “Now what excuse will you be making for my lengthened stay?”

“That you would like to spend more time with Octavia and take a more hands-on approach in helping with Sanditon.”

“Octavia will never believe that.”

“She thinks you do not care about her, Mr. Blake. Do you not think this would be the perfect opportunity to show her that you do?”

“How am I to show her I care when I do not look like myself, Miss Griffin?”

“Octavia and I have become close since I have been here. She confides in me, meaning she will confide in you. Now as far as your other tasks, I spoke to Mr. Kane yesterday about assisting him around his office.”

Mr. Blake chuckled. “Is that not just a ploy so you can report information back to your mother?”

Clarke ran a hand over her face in frustration. “Mr. Blake, I do not know how to convince you that I am not just my mother’s puppet, but I already agreed. And besides, it was your uncle’s idea.”

“Fine,” he conceded.

“Then we are agreed?” she asked, holding her hand out in offering to him.

“We are agreed.” He took her hand and shook it.

“Clarke, is someone here?” Octavia asked as she entered the sitting room. She frowned at Clarke, only another reminder of this unfortunate situation.

“Good morning,” Clarke said, bowing her head slightly as Mr. Blake normally did.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be on your way back to London?”

“There’s been a change of plans. Lord Murphy is leaving, but I have decided to stay for awhile.”

“What on earth for?”

“To assist Uncle Marcus. And to spend time with you.”

Octavia pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow at Clarke. “Was not the whole point of sending me here this summer so you could be rid of me?”

Mr. Blake interjected. “You know very well—”

“Miss Griffin!” Clarke interrupted. “I do not see how this matter concerns you.”

She glared at Mr. Blake, then turned back to Octavia.

“It’s all been settled. Now if you will excuse me, I must see Lord Murphy off.”

With that, Clarke bid her companions goodbye and hurried back into town. Thankfully Lord Murphy did not seem curious about Mr. Blake’s sudden decision to stay in Sanditon and quickly agreed to take care of the matter detailed in the note he was handed. That was one problem solved, but Clarke was no closer to understanding how to get out of Mr. Blake’s body and back into her own. The thought of having to spend more time in Mr. Blake’s proximity than she’d imagined sounded excruciating, but she did not see any way around it until they figured out how to get back to normal.

Days eventually turned to weeks, and Clarke grew used to pretending to be Mr. Blake. There were things she enjoyed about it. It took less time to get dressed without corsets and hair preparation. And it was clear the people of Sanditon respected Mr. Blake. Clarke suspected his looks played a large part in that, seeing as his personality left much to be desired.

Though Clarke did not enjoy the amount of time she had to spend with Mr. Blake, it had become part of her routine. She would wake up, take breakfast, then make her way to Mr. Kane’s house, where Mr. Kane was waiting in his study. They discussed plans for the rest of the summer and how to attract more visitors. Clarke felt much more a part of the running of Sanditon than she ever had when helping her mother out with Brighton. She felt useful for the first time in her life.

In the afternoons, Mr. Kane would go to town to supervise the building progress. Sometimes Clarke would accompany him, but other times when Mr. Blake did not have to go in Clarke’s place to pay calls, they would sit together and discuss new information the other had learned. Mr. Blake did not realize how little Octavia thought of him, and she did not appreciate what she thought were Clarke’s interjections into business that she knew nothing about.

“What is the real reason for you sending Octavia to Sanditon this summer?” Clarke asked one day.

They were alone in Mr. Kane’s study and the housekeeper had just laid out the tea. Octavia had gone for a walk by the sea, and Mr. Kane had an errand in London and was gone for a few days.

“I thought sea air might do her some good,” Mr. Blake joked as he took a sip of his tea.

Clarke frowned at him. They had spent enough time together at this point that it seemed only fair they get to know each other a bit.

He sighed before answering seriously. “If you must know, this past year was Octavia’s first time in London. She spent time in the countryside after our mother died, and she only recently came into my care. I am in charge of her inheritance until she is of age, but that comes with stipulations. Octavia cannot inherit if she marries before she is twenty-one.”

“That does not seem fair.”

“I do not understand the reasoning, but that is how it is. And while in London she met someone she would like to marry. I opposed their union, because of this. My official reason for disapproval is because I think he is too old for her, which is not untrue. But I do not see why she will not just wait a few more years. She knows so little of the world, and she might not even want to marry this man if she were to meet others.”

“The one thing I have learned about Octavia in the time I have known her is that when her heart is set on something, she does not give up on it,” Clarke said.

“Yes, she is a stubborn creature.”

“Mr. Blake, I do not see why you should stand in the way of your sister’s happiness. Who knows? In a few years she might still feel the same way. Who are you to tell her that she does not know her own mind?”

Mr. Blake turned to Miss Griffin, a sad look on his face. She had never seen him so affected before. If there was one thing that could be said in favor of Mr. Blake’s character, it was that he clearly cared for his sister, even if he sometimes went about it the wrong way. It felt odd to learn all these things while she was watching him in her body. It was almost like feeling badly for herself. But she did feel badly for Mr. Blake, even if the last thing she wanted to do was admit that out loud.

“I just do not want her to think I do this because I don’t care,” Mr. Blake finally said.

“She knows. It might not seem like it, but she knows.”

Mr. Blake smiled at her, and Clarke realized it might have been the first time a genuine moment had passed between them. She ignored the way her stomach flipped and cleared her throat before breaking eye contact with him and going back to her tea.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Mr. Blake pulled a letter out of the pocket of his apron. “You’ve had a letter from your mother.”

Clarke frowned as she accepted the letter, noticing it had already been opened. Mr. Blake’s cheeks reddened and he stared down at his teacup.

“In my defense, I have been in your body for so long that when I am handed your mail, I am inclined to open it. But after seeing the contents, I wish I had left it alone and just handed it over to you.”

Clarke skimmed the letter, which was in response to one she had recently sent home detailing that she felt Sanditon did not pose a threat to Brighton after all, since it seemed a different group of people would migrate there. It was much of the same in terms of correspondence with Mrs. Griffin. Lines about how Clarke had let her down, how she could not be counted on for anything, even a task as simple as this. How she hoped she had at least made headway on finding a suitor, if nothing else.

She folded the letter and placed it on the table. She looked back up to find Mr. Blake’s eyes on her. She wished he had never seen the letter. The last thing she needed was pity from him.

“All in all, that was a fairly standard response on my mother’s part,” Clarke declared as she stood, wanting to move past the topic. “And it is getting late. I should be on my way.”

Mr. Blake stood, no doubt a force of habit. “Good day, Miss Griffin.”

“Good day, Mr. Blake.”

Clarke left Mr. Kane’s sitting room and made her way back to the hotel, contemplating the events of her afternoon. She had not expected to learn so much about Mr. Blake by virtue of pretending to be him for weeks on end, but this whole ordeal had certainly been an education. Clarke was still curious about some of the things he had told her earlier. Though she believed his story about sending Octavia to Sanditon, she could not help but wonder if there was another detail that was omitted. It did not fully add up.

As the day drew to a close, Clarke went on with her (or Mr. Blake’s) evening routine. After dinner she sat in the hotel’s pub, reading over the letter that her mother had sent her. It should not have bothered her as much as it did, but she could not erase the look of pity Mr. Blake gave her from her mind. At this point she was used to her battles with her mother, and she had resigned herself to the fact that there was not much more to be done on that front. She hoped the next time she saw him he would not bring it up. But she did not expect the next time she saw him to be in the pub that same evening.

“Mr. Blake!” he said as he neared her table.

Clarke looked up and stood in confusion. “Miss Griffin. I cannot say I expected to see you again today.”

“There is a matter of great urgency that could not wait until tomorrow.” His eyes were wild, and Clarke knew something must have been terribly wrong.

“What is the matter?”

“Octavia never returned from her walk. It’s been hours.”

Clarke’s stomach dropped at this news. Octavia was missing? Where could she have gone? Clarke looked down at her pocket watch, the most handy of Mr. Blake’s accessories.

“When is the last coach to London?”

Clarke and Mr. Blake were just in time to catch the last coach of the day to London. The trip would take a few hours, meaning they’d get there very late, but it was important they not delay if they had any chance of finding Octavia. They spent much of the ride in silence, though Clarke could tell neither of them were tired. There was too much adrenaline coursing through her veins, as she hoped her friend was alright.

She turned to Mr. Blake, his expression filled with anger and fear in a way she had never seen before. He wanted no harm to come to Octavia, and he was tense the entire trip. Clarke wished there was something she could say to help calm him, but she did not think anything she had to say would be helpful.

Their arrival in London was hurried, as they thought of all the places that Octavia could be.

“Do you think she went to your uncle first?” Clarke asked.

“I doubt it,” Mr. Blake answered. “But I think I know where she might be.”

Mr. Blake led the way for a few streets to an inn off the beaten path. He was ready to barge in, but Clarke stopped him.

“Mr. Blake! Do not forget that you are not yourself right now. It would be strange if you barge in there.”

He nodded, and let Clarke go ahead. They enquired at the front desk and then made their way upstairs to the room. Clarke knocked twice before Octavia answered the door. She was shocked to see them.

“Bellamy! Clarke! What are you doing here?” she asked.

“We could ask the same of you!” Mr. Blake said. “We were worried sick.”

Clarke turned to Mr. Blake with a frown. “Miss Griffin, I can handle my sister, thank you.”

“Clearly you cannot, since you did not notice I was gone!”

Clarke sighed. Her new friend really was headstrong. She was beginning to understand why Mr. Blake had so much trouble taking care of her.

“Octavia, what are you doing here?”

“If you will not let me marry Lincoln, then the only way to do it was to run away.”

“And where is Lincoln now?”

“I am to meet him tomorrow.”

Mr. Blake gasped. “You mean he has allowed you to stay here alone? In a city that is unfamiliar to you?”

“Miss Griffin, please!” Clarke interjected. “Octavia, you must see this is not the way to get what you want. You have deceived not just me, but our uncle, and your new friend. I cannot sit by and let you make this mistake.”

Octavia scoffed. “You only say that because you think Lincoln is too old and does not come from a good family. But I love him! Should that not be enough?”

“I feel I should give you the real reason for my opposing this union.”

“Bellamy, what are you talking about?”

“There is a clause in our mother’s will that says you will not receive your inheritance if you marry before you turn twenty-one,” Clarke explained. “I care about you and do not want to see you go without. If you truly love Lincoln, and he loves you, you will wait until you are of age.”

Octavia seemed gutted by this news. “But that is not fair!”

“I never said it was fair, but it is the way things are. I think you should come with us back to Uncle Marcus’s house, and we can discuss this further in the morning when we’ve all had a chance to rest.”

“But what about Lincoln? He will be worried when he does not find me here!”

“You can write him a note, but then we are leaving.”

Octavia finally relented. She wrote the note while Clarke stepped into the room to help her with her things. Mr. Blake stood awkwardly in the hallway. Clarke could tell he was having trouble staying objective in the situation, but she was glad he remembered to hold his tongue.

Clarke handed Octavia her suitcase, and Octavia took it, a look of disgust on her face.

“I hope you realize that not everything in this world revolves around money. Just because Echo left you for someone with more of it, that does not mean that it is all anyone else cares about.”

Clarke frowned as Octavia stormed past her and Mr. Blake and down the stairs of the inn. Clarke looked to Mr. Blake to decipher the meaning of Octavia’s words. They must have stung, because she had never seen him look so hurt.

The trio found a carriage and rode to Mr. Kane’s house in Grosvenor Square. No doubt, he was shocked to see them all, especially at the late hour, but he eagerly let them in, glad to have some helpers when he went to a large society ball the next night to get more people interested in Sanditon.

Octavia went straight up to her room without another word, and Mr. Kane went back to bed. Clarke and Mr. Blake lingered in the foyer for a moment, both unsure how to proceed.

Mr. Blake cleared his throat. “I’d like to thank you, Miss Griffin. Tonight was not an easy night for me, and admittedly, I almost lost myself. But you handled the situation well, and I do not know what I would have done without you.”

“I am only glad that I could help. And that Octavia is alright,” Clarke said.

He nodded and began to make his way upstairs, but Clarke stopped him.

“I did wonder, Mr. Blake. You do not have to share if you do not wish to, but who is Echo? Only it seemed that when Octavia mentioned her she wanted it to sting.”

Mr. Blake sighed and turned back to Clarke. “After all we’ve been through, it seems only right that I share. Many years ago, I was engaged to be married to a woman named Echo. She goes by Mrs. King now, because back then I was not as well off, and she broke our engagement to marry someone she felt could better provide for her.”

“I am sorry to hear that. That is a fate that nobody should have to endure.”

“I can say in retrospect I did not handle it well. There are many things I wish I could go back and do differently. But we cannot change the past. Only do better in the future.”

Clarke nodded, but said nothing more. A smile passed between the two of them, one filled with more understanding than Clarke ever would have thought they would share.

“Good night, Miss Griffin.”

“Good night, Mr. Blake.”

With that, Mr. Blake turned and went up the stairs to bed. Clarke waited a moment, then followed behind him. She was exhausted after a long day, and could think of nothing better than crawling into bed.

As Clarke readied herself for bed, she could not help but think about everything she had learned about Mr. Blake since she had been stuck in his body. Perhaps she wrote him off as a miserable man too quickly. He had experienced heartbreak and pain like anyone else, and he seemed to want to do right by his younger sister and his family. She could not fault him for that.

**__________________**

Clarke woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, even though the previous evening had left her incredibly drained. She lifted a hand to her face to rub her eye and was taken aback to notice how pale it was, and smaller than she remembered. She opened her eyes fully and took in her surroundings. This was not Mr. Blake’s room. Her heart skipped a beat as she jumped out of bed and went to look in the mirror. She was herself again. She almost cried with relief. She had no idea how or why this happened, but she was glad to be back to normal. She had almost resigned herself to pretending to be Mr. Blake for the rest of her life, she had gotten so used to it.

She dressed quickly and pulled her hair back before heading downstairs. It was later than usual, but seeing as everyone had a late night, she was glad nobody woke her. As she descended the stairs she was surprised to see Mr. Blake coming in the front door with a tall man she had never seen before. They bowed to her and she curtsied in return.

“Miss Griffin,” Mr. Blake said. “I hope the rest of your night was not too taxing.”

“It was fine. Thank you, Mr. Blake.”

Mr. Blake gestured for his visitor to ascend the stairs. “You will find Miss Blake through the first door on the right.”

The man (who Clarke now assumed must be Lincoln) nodded and started up the stairs. Clarke eyed Mr. Blake curiously, not sure what he was up to.

“I thought they should at least have a proper goodbye,” he explained, before following Lincoln up the stairs.

Clarke smiled as she watched Mr. Blake go. He was more of a romantic than he let on. She felt her heart swell in a way that confused her, so she was glad of the distraction when Mr. Kane came in through his sitting room.

“Ah, Miss Griffin!” Mr. Kane said. “I hope you slept well. I’ve had the cook keep some breakfast warm for you. I’ll have someone fetch it.”

“You are very kind, Mr. Kane,” Clarke answered, following him into the dining room.

Clarke spent the rest of the morning in the house, discussing Mr. Kane’s plans for the evening’s ball and how they were to go about spreading the word of Sanditon’s upcoming regatta to various guests.

Clarke also took a moment to check in on Octavia. She was upset, and understandably so. Lincoln said he would wait for her, not wanting to stand in the way of her inheritance, no matter how much she professed that she did not care. Clarke almost felt guilty, thinking about attending the ball when Octavia was in such a state of dismay, but Octavia implored Clarke to go anyway.

“I know how much you said you were going to miss London balls this summer,” she said. “Sanditon is nice, but it will never compare to this.”

Clarke felt better preparing for the evening with her friend’s blessing. She went into town to visit her usual tailor, not wanting to go to her own house in London. Though she knew her mother was in Brighton, one of the servants would obviously alert Mrs. Griffin of Clarke’s presence, and that was something she did not want to deal with.

The evening came before she knew it, and Clarke was descending the stairs in her new dark blue gown. She paired it with a simple string of pearls and pulled her hair back in an intricately braided bun. As much as she enjoyed dressing quickly while she was in Mr. Blake’s body, she did miss certain aspects of getting ready. She felt Mr. Blake’s eyes on her as she made her way into the foyer, and she worked to hide her blush. For the first time since they had known each other (and back in their proper bodies), he smiled at her, and she was almost taken aback at how nice it felt.

Clarke, Mr. Blake, and Mr. Kane picked up Lord Murphy in their carriage before making their way to the house where the ball was being held. Before entering, Mr. Kane filled them all in on the plan one last time, even though they were well aware of their tasks for the night.

“We will have time to actually dance, though, won’t we, sir?” Lord Murphy joked.

“Of course!” Mr. Kane responded. “It is a ball, after all.”

They entered the ballroom, and Clarke was filled with glee at how familiar this all felt. She liked the simplicity of Sanditon, but she had missed the grandeur of London society. Everyone showing up in their best looks, the rush of being seen by the trendsetters of the day. She could not hide her excitement.

“Have you missed this?” Mr. Blake asked, taking in her eagerness.

“More than I’d like to admit,” Clarke answered truthfully.

“Well, the excitement suits you.”

Clarke turned to look at Mr. Blake, thinking he was making a joke. The earnest look on his face led her to believe he was not. This time, she knew her face went red, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

“I hope you will save a dance for me after we have finished our work,” he continued.

“Of course.”

He smiled, then left her side to begin working the room. Clarke watched him for a moment before going to do the same.

For a good portion of the evening, Clarke went around to different people and told them about Sanditon’s upcoming regatta, the event that Mr. Kane was most excited about as it approached. Clarke had a hand in some of the planning, and she was pleased to discuss it with people. Throughout the night, she did accept a few invitations to dance, including one from Lord Murphy. He was still odd as ever, and though he was a good partner, he spent much of their time asking after Miss Reyes.

Clarke stood off to the side, watching as people laughed and danced. She did not notice Mr. Blake come to stand beside her.

“Are you taking a moment to observe people?” he asked, a twinkle in his eye.

She chuckled, remembering one of their first conversations at the last ball they attended.

“I am.”

“And what are you thinking about this time?”

“That I have been even more pleasantly surprised by a lot of people I have met this summer than I ever thought I would be,” she said, turning to face him.

Mr. Blake blushed, a sight that Clarke never thought she would see, never mind be the cause of. The orchestra died down as they finished their song, and Mr. Blake held out his hand to her.

“Might I have the honor of the next dance, Miss Griffin?”

“It would be my pleasure, Mr. Blake.” She took his hand with a smile and followed him to the floor.

The music began and the men bowed to their partners, and the ladies curtsied in return. Clarke knew the steps to this waltz like the back of her hand, but she was finding it hard to focus. She was not used to having Mr. Blake’s gaze on her in the way that it was now. She was taken aback by how utterly transfixed he looked. She could not deny that she felt the same staring into his eyes. It was almost enough to make her forget the steps.

They circled each other as the dance went on, smiles breaking onto both of their faces as they moved with one another and the music. It was almost as if they were the only two people in the room. The dance was only two minutes long, but Clarke could have danced for an eternity with Mr. Blake. The thought startled her as the music ended and everyone applauded the musicians.

Clarke could not get her dance with Mr. Blake out of her head for the rest of the evening. She could not erase the look that crossed his face from her mind. The look that made her feel as though she were the only woman in the room. He had never looked at her like that before. It was almost terrifying to think about, but for some reason, she was not that scared by it. Perhaps because she felt a similar way towards him. She wondered when the shift happened. When did he go from being Mr. Blake, a horrid man she could not stand, to Mr. Blake, a good man she might have feelings for? It must have been gradual, over the weeks they had spent together trying to figure out how to get back into their own bodies, but the realization hit Clarke like a two ton brick. Could this possibly be love?

The next day, Clarke, Octavia, and Mr. Kane returned to Sanditon. Mr. Blake stayed behind in London to attend to business of his own. Clarke knew he did not owe her anything, but she almost felt let down that Mr. Blake had not said anything to her other than a normal goodbye upon their departure. She could have said something, but she heard her mother’s voice in the back of her mind telling her that was not a ladylike thing to do. She would just have to wait until he came to Sanditon for the regatta.

Though Sanditon never lost its charm, the weeks were slightly less interesting now that Clarke was back in her own body. She did enjoy the return to normalcy. She and Octavia spent more time with Miss Reyes, enjoying hearing the details of the lengthy letters Lord Murphy had begun sending her. Miss Reyes complained about them, but Clarke could tell that with each new correspondence she did not seem to mind them as much anymore.

Clarke was on her way into town one day when she came to an abrupt stop on the stairs, her heart plummeting into her stomach. Mr. Blake was here. She did not know he was coming, so she was caught off guard. She willed her face to not heat up, but to no avail.

“Mr. Blake,” she said once she reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Miss Griffin.” He greeted her with a smile, something she was still not used to.

“I did not know you would be here today.”

“Nobody did. I thought I would come a day or two before the regatta. And Lord Murphy was eager to pay a visit to Miss Reyes, so he did not object.”

Clarke chuckled. “If you are here to see Octavia or your uncle, they are not in.”

“No, that’s alright. I just wanted to say hello.”

They stood there awkwardly, neither of them knowing what to do next. This was strange new territory for them, and they did not know how to navigate it.

Clarke eventually broke the silence. “I was on my way into town. I have a letter to post to my mother.”

“I can walk you. If you wish,” Mr. Blake offered.

“That would be nice, thank you.”

They took the long way, through the cliffs where his carriage almost ran her over that first day they met. They did not say much on the way, and Clarke was afraid the awkwardness might kill her. She wanted to say something, but she could not find the words.

She finally managed to say, “Mr. Blake, we passed town a while ago.”

He came to a stop as he realized what she had. “Oh. So it would seem. My apologies, we can turn back.”

“It is alright. I am in no rush.”

He turned to her then and took a deep breath. She frowned, not sure what was about to happen.

“Though I did not mean to walk this far, I am glad to have gotten you alone.”

Clarke nodded, but did not say anything.

Mr. Blake continued. “It is no secret that we did not like each other when I first arrived. And part of that has to do with my poor assumptions of your character. For that I am sorry.”

“You do not have to apologize, Mr. Blake.”

“No, I do. I judged you harshly, but you have done nothing but prove me wrong since I have known you. You have shown kindness to my uncle and my sister, and I can tell that you are not just here to do your mother’s bidding.”

“Thank you. And I am sorry that I jumped to conclusions about you.”

He shook his head. “Your conclusions were correct. I am a closed off and bitter man, and I take it out on others. But ever since I met you, I want to do better.”

For the first time in her life, Clarke was truly speechless. Hearing these words from Mr. Blake of all people were a thing she never would have expected. He must have taken her silence as a cue to continue, because he kept going.

“Years ago, I resigned myself to never love again. I closed off my heart, afraid of it ever being broken the way it was before. I could not fathom letting someone else in. But due to the extraordinary circumstances of our meeting, I believe you have worked your way into my heart, Miss Griffin.”

He took her hands in his, and Clarke felt her heart soar.

“Mr. Blake,” she whispered.

“I did not think it possible, but I believe I love you as I have never loved anyone before.”

Clarke blushed, and finally found her voice. “I think sometimes I let my mother get into my head. I did not think anyone could feel that way about me. Or that I could feel that way about someone else. But I do. For you.”

Mr. Blake smiled at her, a hand coming to rest on her cheek.

“Clarke.”

Clarke was not sure who moved first, but the next moment Mr. Blake’s lips were on hers. It was everything she imagined it would be, soft and intense. The kiss warmed her, and she knew she would never feel this way about anyone else. And he loved her in return, for all the difficult parts of her, the parts she thought nobody would ever want to love.

He made her feel the way she felt in that ballroom in London, like she was the only woman in the world. She never wanted to know another moment without that feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. And thanks to the Chopped peeps for organizing this fun challenge!
> 
> Don't forget to go read the other fics from this round!
> 
> And you can always come find me on [Tumblr](https://queenemori.tumblr.com/).


End file.
